transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Interrogation 101
Monacus Highrise Hotel A tall and gleaming 100-story hotel looms overhead, a brightly-flashing sign proclaiming it to be the Monacus Highrise Hotel. Inside the hotel are gift shops, vending machines, spas, and conference rooms as well as suites for the athletes participating in the Olympic games. Though shiny and new, there are other hotels that are even more elaborate and decadent. Monacus, not during the Olympics. Such a wonder to behold, really.. it's boring. Without the usual hustle and bustle that is the Galactic Olympics, the draw of watching giant robots and aliens beat eachother up, Monacus is more like a former shell of itself. But that's something they hope to rectify. And so, they've held the 'FIRST ANNUAL THEORETICAL APPLIED SCIENCES-CON' in the hopes to draw big crowds of non hostile or rowdy nerds. Great plan. And as such, they've drawn the interest of Backfire and company. Not one to be the brains or brawn behind any operation, the simpleton is merely acting as the coal stoker in this event. He longs to find out just who's moon, even now, orbits the Earth. And so, he's led a rag-tag unit here for nefarious purposes. "Now, you -must- conform to the disguises issued to you prior to.." Backfire tells the group, turning away from them. "Mission: Cry Sci-Guy Cry!!" he hollers, turning back around with an oversized pair of glasses and a clip-on tie. "BAH." Cackle, who has been forced into a nearly luminescent pink wig as her 'disguise,' is obviously none too pleased. "These non-Decepticon scientists are inferior, and so is their work! They're burdened down by little things like 'ethics' and 'morality-' shackles that -I- am thankfully free of!" she huffs, and then crosses her arms across her chest. "I'm only coming along to prove my personal superiority- and as such, the superiority of the Decepticon empire. Hmf." Representing the finest in Junkion Science, like a good neighbor, Sit-Com is there. "Bang, zoom, TO THE MOON! One of these days, Alice, one of these days. POW! Right in the kisser!" he says. This may be directed at any Decepticons that may have shown up. Loadout may not consider himself a purely scientific type the likes of say, Jetfire, but he -is- a technician, and anything of interest to the egghead crowd generally poses some form of interest to him as well, even if it's simple academic curiosity about something outside of his specific 'field'. He can appreciate a good science show. When he's not all worried about rubbing shoulders with certain alien species that sometimes have a tendency to ooze liquids all over the place, as he VERY carefully edges around a couple of giant slug-like beings so he can peer at a technological display of a distant race boasting about a new fuel conversion process. "Hmm, I can sort of see the ramifications, but I really don't think explosive remodulation of gasses into our systems is the right choice for cybertronians. It sounds messy...and painful." A pause, as his optic visor pulses all Knight Rider-like. "But especially messy." Dreadwind sighs heavily and looks at the transformer sized white lab coat he's been handed, "It won't work you know they'll know it's me right away, they always do and then they attack me or worse..." Hi-Test looks like an ordinary guy amazing what removing your armour can do for a disguise, he frowns and shakes his head at his partner and then grins, "You can always go slump in a corner if you want, if we're really lucky we'll find some great new ideas here, things that i can put to bad use." He looks at Cackle shows how much you know, "HEY! I was one of them! If it wasn't for my work you'd have to deal with Dreadwind on your own." "Sounds like a fast track to explosive flauntulence," Sandstorm comments from looking over Loadout's shoulder. What's this, a Wrecker at a science exhibit? Will wonders never cease?.. though for those that knew Sandstorm well enough, they'd probably not be so surprised. He's actually got quite the intellect in that processor... when he's actually using it. It's like the jock pretending to be simple yet aces every math and science assignment he's handed. "Yes yes, now hush before we're caught." Backfire chides Cackle, straightening his clip on bolo tie. Turning to Dreadwind, the Seeker reaches into subspace and pulls out a giant robot sized gas mask and plunks it down on his head. "Ahaha, I am a master of disguise.. yes? Nevermind, rhetorical question." Churning through the crowd of alien species and exhibits, Backfire saunters up towards Loadout and Sandstorm. "Ah yes, I concur. Do you concur?" he asks Loadout, peering at the visor. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Bunson.. and this is my lab assistant, uhh.. Burner!" he points to Cackle. "We're obviously valued scientists of this community, wonderful gathering isn't it? I just love gatherings." "Oh, that green dude is our pet. I think he's sick." "Beaker. Bunsen and BEAKER," Sit-Com calls out to the disguised Backfire. "Flatulence?" Loadout blinks, or rather, pulses through his orange optic band in Sandstorm's direction. "You refer to...oh, yes. Organic...functions. Lovely." He almost gets a 'sick' look to his face, until Backfire IN DISGUISE approaches him, along with his entourage, asking about whether he concurs? The gas mask gets a loooooong look, Loadout's mouth turning down a bit into a puzzled frown. "Bunsen and...burner?" He asks, giving Sandstorm a look as if to say 'is this for real'? Dreadwind decides to take at least some of the advice given by his partner, by managing to move to the side of the hall before he gives up collapsing to the floor but at least he's off to the side not in the middle of the room. Hi-Test sighs and covers Dreadwind with the big white lab coat disguise turned blanket and hopes no one bothers the now further masked misery. Hi-Test adjusts his disguise name badge which reads Hi-Q and walks through the crowd somewhat less conspicuous than the other disguised Decepticons. Eventually he reaches Sandstorm, "Hey! Hey you! The orange guy you demonstrating or just browsing?" Sandstorm could possibly only be mentioning rude bodily functions to annoy the neat freak. But before he gets a chance to comment farther on the conversation with 'Bunsen' his attention is distracted by the humanoid yelling up at him. "I didn't touch anything!" he blurts in response. Then after a pause smirks a little as he adds "...Yet" Repugnus could have been a scientist if his early career as an Autobot had worked out differently. Yes, he could have been a genius the likes of which would have rivaled Wheeljack and Ratchet, but instead, he became a monster, both literally and figuratively. "Crap, crap, crap, crap," Repugnus casually mutters as he wanders about the exhibit, mouth curled in a bit disdain. "Geeze, the rest of the galaxy is so primitive!" "Yes, those are our names.. given to us by our maker. He wasn't very creative, we acknowledge this fact. Because we are scientists, do you concur?" Backfire asks again, thinking the word will give credability to his disguise. Not that the glasses and bolo tie needed any help. Even though it's a gathering for not just nerds, but super nerds.. it's quite loud and frantic. Aliens of all species are milling about, tentacles slapping around here.. suction cup hands making clacking sounds when they release their hold from the ground there. One can't help but get bumped up against in the traffic flow. A crowd of science enthusiasts can be seen parting both ways and making room... for hrm, someone really big and tall. If the mortar equipped blocky legs that appears, stepping forward, doesn't give away who it is then the big blue blocky arms that follows certainly will. It's Fortress Maximus! By the looks of it, he seemed to have had a lot of trouble wading through the crowd, "How's everyone enjoying the convention so far?" "Burner, yes. I tend to burn things." Cackle says, standing beside Backfire as she peeeeers at Loadout. "We are here to do a scientific survey of the convention." she hmms, and then elbows Backfire. Hard. "Nothing too impressive yet, I'm afraid. I just- oooh!" and then Cackle is distracted, heading on over towards a thermal melter display. "Hmmmm. Interesting!" Cackle says, "...why are we here again?" Dreadwind says, "Does it matter? We won't get what we want anyway." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "To gain knowledge, Cackle! Soundwave uncovered some time anomaly crap on the moon, we need to know what they know!" Cackle says, "But they don't know anything! Their puny organic brains surely can't contain the knowledge we seek!" Sit-Com mingles about, taking the atmosphere and the pointy heads. And some of them are coneheads. "They haven't been watching enough of The Muppet Show," he asides to Loadout. "I...see. Well I hope your...survey goes well." Loadout responds evenly, still looking at Backfire/Bunsen like he's just crawled out of the nearest hole in the wall and starting spouting all sorts of nonsense about the moon being made of cheese and hats wearing people. But then again a convention like this brings out all types, like the various aliens who keep bumping against him as they shoulder on past, one leaving some green smear on his forearm that he immediately reacts to with a horrified expression, and a sudden application of a generous bit of cleaning spray and a white rag. Yes, he DOES always carry those on him. Fortress Maximus' approach gets a quick nod, and then Sit-Com's statement draws a blank stare. "...I have no idea what this Muppet you speak of is." Hi-Test sighs at the reaction he gets from Sandstorm and just barely avoids being stepped on by... something purple and jelly looking, "Oh i get it you're just a lab assistant, i don't suppose you know if the your lab has any interesting theorums on time displacement or perhaps travel?" Sandstorm starts to object at being called an assistant when he'd rather have nothing to do with a lab in the first place .... Because he got yelled at pretty badly the last time one of his experimenting with bomb designs nearly blew out the lab section. But he stops himself when the thought crosses his mind that the topic was an odd one to come out of nowhere. Hmming, he lifts a hand to rub his chin for a moment, then looks back down to 'Hi-Q' with a bit of a squint. "Time travel, eh? I might know -some-thing, but you sure that's the sort of mess you want to be poking around at?" "But we were having the most delightful conversation, you were about to.." Backfire follows Loadout, calling out to him amid the chaos and confusion. He only stops and begins mumbling when his optics are drawn up to Fortress Maximus' considerable bulk. "Nice meeting you!" Backfire yelps, backing away towards the others.. accidentally bumping into Repugnus. "Hey, watch where you're going!" "Bac-...Bunsen!" Cackle corrects herself- she's a weaponeer, not a covert ops agent. It shows (even with the wig. Especially with the wig). "Where'd you go?" she glances around herself for a few moments, finding herself alone! No matter- she soon heads on to poke at a geological survey scanner. "Mmmm. Mundane- but if it could be used to CREATE earthquakes instead of measuring them..." Fortress Maximus returns Loadout's nod with one of his own, and by now the big guy realizes that there's already a conversation going on between the gathered Autobots and other present convention goers. The Headmaster leader gives a delighted smile at Bunsen, "The pleasure's mine" and decides to listen in instead to get a better understanding of the conversation topic at hand. Of course with Cackle's wig being so peculiar and all, even Fortress Maximus makes a brief intrigued look at her, raised optical grooves and all too, but he soon returns his attention back to the others. Clearly he doesn't think too much of it in the end, heck in his mind he probably thinks he and the other Cybertronians would probably look goofier in the crowd. "Oooh, lemme see that," Repugnus says, brightening as he sees Loadout get slimed. He slides his finger across the smear, then sticks his finger in his mouth. He looks up at the ceiling for a moment, pondering, as if he had just sampled a glass of wine. "Hmmm. Tastes like algae!" he says, giving Loadout his creepiest grin. "But with a hint of *mucus.*" Dreadwind lies where he dropped and appart from one or two aliens stepping on him accidentally he is mostly left alone, the gas mask and white lab coat apparently enough to make him about as invisible as he normally is. Hi-Test nods enthusiastically, "Oh yes, most certainly, don't you thirst to see the great advances that are to come? See which of your endeavours bring about the greatest change. Oh to glimpse the new science and then return, i'm sure that many others here would jump at such a chance, the marvels we can and will produce." He leaves out that he'd start immediate work on making the advances all his after all if he's first this time who would know differently. Repugnus, of course, was just so excited to "sample" Loadout that it's well after the fact before he notices he bumped Backfire. "Oh, sorry, didn't CARE if you were there," he says. "You must be another of these loser scientists who couldn't invent a proper toaster." ~It's time to play the music It's time to light the lights It's time to Meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight It's time to put on make-up It's time to dress-up right! It's time to get things started on the Muppet Show tonight! "Why do we always come here? I guess we'll never know! It's like a kind of TORTURE, to have to watch the show!~ How /does/ Sit-Com's wrist TV always have such timing? Loadout's reaction to Repugnus' "analysis" of the slime only further encourages him to scrub a SECOND time at his forearm, even though he's already cleaned it off by then. Scrubbing it so vigorously he's almost peeling the paint off in the process. As "Bunsen" and "Burner" scamper away from Fortress Maximus, he overhears the talk between High Test and Sandstorm, and gives a faint sigh. "Temporal sciences aren't exactly my forte, though I suppose I've had some experience with it, given my ionic systems apparently react with such energies in certain fashions." According to Goldbug that night, afterall. He didn't contribute to putting the universe in peril, he was just the gun! Aaaand Sit-com gets a long, blank stare. "...I will never understand human television." "Toaster, BAH!" For as Repugnus dares to speak ill of her beloved science, Cackle (disguised in a pink wig) is there to defend it! "Why bother with a mere organic cooking device for starch products when a simple modification of the heating coil regulator can turn it into an impromptu HEAT RAY?!" she nods, eagerly, "...not that, uh. I would do such a thing." she adds on, realizing how loud she was. "...we are peaceful scientists?" Sandstorm chuckles a bit, reaching down to pat Hi on the head lightly. "Fortunately for you, I actually know a trick or two. Just watch. I'll make time travel." Before anyone can say anything else, he pulls a clock timer out of storage and then lobs it across the room. "See, it's flying!" His snickering is cut short though as the clock bonks off the head of some big spiny looking alien that turns to glare in their direction. "... He did!" Sandstorm points down at Hi-Test, and quickly scuffles in the opposite direction. "Err uhh, sorry bro.. my bad!" Backfire stumbles away from Repugnus, realizing just how scary a Monsterbot is when he's not even trying to be. Must be those hypnotic eyes! It just so happens that a Thuggorian Slag Wurm was inching his way across the floor, leaving a trail of slime in his wake.. one trail that Backfire stepped onto! "WHOA WHOA!" the Seeker shouts aloud, his glasses tumbling off his nose and bolo tie becoming undone. Twirling around, arms held out and scurrying in small semi circles, bolo tie undone.. Backfire falls into Loadout. Hi-Test almost jumps backwards at the large booming voice from behind him, he leans backwards as he tries to look Fortress Maximus in the optics but to no avail, "Hmm aren't you a little big for a scientist? I assume you run the lab that this guy works in?" He thumbs over his shoulder at Sandstorm, "Well pleased to meet you the name is Hi-Q." He shows off his name badge, "I'd offer to shake hands but that could be hazardous, well anyway yes temporal disturbnce travel anything chronally related interests me. I hear whispers there something like that near some backwater planetoid, dirt, ground oh earth i think, don't suppose you would know anything about that?" Then Sandstorm decides to be the best lab assistant ever and throws a clock, shaking his head he turns back to Fort Max, "I gather you have as much trouble finding good help as i do?" Hi-Test relies on the size/weight factor to point out that he couldn't have possibly thrown the Cybertronian sized chronal measurement device and points at the retreating Sandstorm to make sure. "Sandstorm! What in the world are you..." Loadout's starting to admonish the triplechanging wrecker for carelessly throwing things across the convention hall where they could hit people. Which is exactly what ends up happening, of course. But he never gets a chance to finish as Backfire falls into the back of him, an audible, "OOF!" issuing out as the technician half stumbles forward. Two things happen next. One is that, completely by accident, Backfire discovers something that Torque already discovered about Loadout's design, as his hand sinks into a depressed section on the back of the Autobot's body, perfectly sized to fit your average cybertronian's hand. The next? Loadout starts to transform, COMPLETELY involuntarily as his 'override' switch is flipped. The clacking of parts and gears shifting, that familiar chorus of transformation, as he proceeds to swallow up Backfire's entire right arm. For some reason, possibly due to the shock of the override, Loadout briefly goes offline and becomes unaware of what's just happened, but the end result is the same. Now BACKFIRE is standing there, holding the Ion Cannon that has swallowed up his entire right arm. Oh -crap-. Loadout's arms lift above his head, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Sit-Com stares at the disguised Cackle. "Say toast five times. What goes into a toaster?" Repugnus grins at Cackle. "Hey, don't be ashamed. That's natural. You invent some product for perfectly peaceful purposes, then you realize, 'Hey, if I make this into a super weapon and sell it on the black market, I'll make a killing!' I know where you're coming from, dawg," and he gently raps Cackle on the chin in a friendly sort of way... except for the evil glint in his eyes. Noticing Backfire falling over, Repugnus says, "Oh, 'scuse me..." and stoops over the slime trail, "sampling" it the same he did Loadout. "Ooh, minty!" Sandstorm ducks behind an exhibit to get out of sight when his little joke goes a bit too far. Though he totally misses the even less lucky wipeout because of it. By the time he peeks back out, there's already Loadout transforming. "Hey, it was just a joke, no need to go all cannon on--" Stops as he realizes who the geek just latched onto. "--Oh Primus, this isn't going to be good. Interesting, but not good." Cackle is chin-knuckled! She's not the biggest of robots, and Repugnus is a tough bastard...and so, she takes a step backwards, and just peers at the bug-bot. "You sure you're not a Decepticon?" she asks, wary- but then Backfire...has a cannon. "WHat did you do!? Where did you get an Ionic Disruptor Cannon? -I- surely could devise something better than that!" Disguise shed, Ion Cannon attached to arm, the Seeker rises into the air cackling. "Ahahahaha, look what just fell.. err, I mean uhh." Backfire looks around, then continues in a louder voice that resounds through the area. "BEHOLD, BACKFIRE.. THE GREAT! With but one metally-kato move of my pinky finger, I have rendered your targetmaster inert.. a servant to my demands!" Pointing the cannon arm from one booth to another, a devilish grin forms on the Seeker's face. "Now, Autobot science types.. bow to my will, or face the destruction of your assembly.. and possibly of your teammate, Loadout!" Sandstorm says, "See!" Sit-Com says, "I see, I see, said the blind man." Sandstorm says, "I tried telling people, me taking a vacation -never- works out, but noooooooo, Medical -insisted-." Fortress Maximus raises both optical grooves in surprise as he realizes the conversation dwelled upon the topic of time travel, "Time travel? That's quite a dangerous subject, I've seen worlds who have banned such research due to potential moral implications that may result. The Headmaster leader simply winces at Sandstorm's joke but avoids commenting any further. He then looks down as Hi-Test addresses him and he replies, "Me? A scientist? Oh no, no. I'm only an engineer, but it does help in keeping one's self up to date on current technological applications. You're right on the latter point though, in a sense. There are times where I do serve as -the- lab." Fortress Maximus becomes distracted by Bunsen tripping over and pauses his conversation with Hi-Test. His mouth opens wide as Bunsen's disguise falls off and Backfire is revealed! Dun dun duuuuun. The Headmaster leader points a big blue index finger at the Decepticon Seeker and warns, "Think clearly what you're trying to do here, Backfire. There's no way any good will come from this, so release Loadout." Cackle 's optics go wide! Oh, that's an impressive display on Backfire's part...but then there's Fortress Maximus. RIGHT THERE. "Uh." she says, inarticulately, "I'd...I'd better go." she says. "...to do science." and with that, Cackle tosses off her wig, transforms, and speeds off! Discretion -is- the better part of valor, as they say. Vrooom! Cackle transforms into vehicle mode! Combat: Jeep begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Repugnus shrugs at Cackle, smirking. "I tried out for the Decepticons once. They said I was too extreme and hardcore for 'em. Their loss! And speaking of Decepticons," he stares at Backfire. "Neat, I was hoping to have something to do while I was here. Anyway, you do realize that I view most Autobots as being expendable? And that guy, don't get me wrong, he's the only gun I ever liked, but he's no exception!" Sandstorm fortunately is not a sciency type, so he doesn't have to give in to any demands. Not that he would anyways. You all can just be glad he's not one of the dumb brute Wreckers that would just go charging Backfire without considering the fact there's a few dozen aliens around. Instead, he keeps low and creeps over to duck behind a different exhibit, peeking out over the top of demonstration. Until his optics shift to peer to the side at the display and the label on it. SCALE MODEL FUSION REACTOR -- DO NOT TOUCH! Sandstorm quickly scuttles away to duck behind a much -safer- display while Backfire is busy ranting like a lunatic. "Cowardly curr!" Backfire yells at Cackle's retreat, leaving him with.. a squishy. "What good will come of this? That's entirely up to you, Maxiwuss! Now, round up your science goons and get ready to reveal all of that which you know." the Seeker smirks, still hovering in the rough center of the room. Sandstorm says, "Just keep him yapping and occupied." Sit-Com manages to find a display on the latest improvements in television reception. It's all that he ever hoped for, and more. It's like the Nintendo VR, only a lot less bulky and useless. Hi-Test does his best impression of appearing scared as he is caught between Fortress Maximus and a now more heavily armed Backfire, which can't be a good thing, for anyone. He calls back as he runs off to get out of the way, "I'd love to chat but giant robot battles just aren't me." He quickly disappears out of sight amoungst the much larger science geeks milling around or infact backing up now that a fight is imminant, picking up the pace as he runs back to his collapsed team mate. "Now, all the eggheads are together!" Backfire laughs, still aiming the cannon arm around manically. "You will explain why the Earth's moon isn't our moon.. well it's the human's moon, but ARGH!!" the Seeker frustrates and confuses himself. "AHEM. You will explain why the moon isn't the moon from this timeline, and where our glorious leader Galvatron has gotten off to as well!!" Repugnus shrugs at Backfire, smiling. "Well, I don't know what the deal is with the moon, but last time I chatted with Satan, he said that Galvatron was there with him, and boy oh boy, was Galvy having a hard time of things! I could say what and how, buuut..." He looks around dramatically. "There's kids listening and all." Sandstorm says, "Moon from a different timeline?... wait, wasn't the fight with Hyperwhatever on the moon?" Fortress Maximus says, "I believe that is what the reports had indicated. Did operations or intel report anything abnormal with the Earth's moon?" Bumblebee says, "We never had a uhh.. proper investigation done, sir." A black hand reachs up, snags a few things off the table Sandstorm had last been seen ducking behind, and disappears out of sight once more. Now just what could he up to.... Though he pauses and peeps around a corner for a moment, peering in the Seeker's direction as he starts going on about the moon. Repugnus says, "Hytherion, you mean...? Yes, I wasn't there, but I do read the reports!" Sandstorm says, "With everything -else- going on lately, we've had bigger things to worry about. Like finding their city-ship or Trypticon still." "With Satan? Really? I mean, well that.. WAIT A MINUTE!" Backfire stammers, coming around to the Monsterbot's clever ruse. Pointing Loadout'd arm at Repugnus, the chamber glows with pulsing ionic energy. "You Autobots -will- tell me the story, straight.. or Primus help me, I'll burn this mother down.. starting with the loaf!" There's an awkward silence from Fortress Maximus as he turns his head down to his left and watches Cackle drop her wig and speed off. Damn! She sure pulled a quick one on the big guy, should've known the pink wig was a dead giveaway for a sinister disguise. Whoops, that squishy over there ran for cover too. At least there won't be too many collateral damage, folks who attend these conventions probably are smart enough to run when they see the first hint of trouble. Fortress Maximus raises both hands up front, attempting to show that he's non-hostile. After a few exchanges of radio transmission between the Headmaster leader and the other Autobots, Fortress Maximus replies, "Easy now, Backfire. Shooting us would make it pretty hard for us to talk, and wouldn't that impede your attempts to get information from us, right?" He pauses for a moment to let that sink in to the Seeker before continuing, "We weren't even aware that the Earth's moon is from a differen timeline." Hi-Test finally reaches the heavily disguised pile that is Dreadwind and ducks under the lab coat blanket, "Hey Dread get a move on Backfire's lost it... again." He hits a tiny Nebulon sized button on Dreadwind and his armour pops out from subspace and he hurridly puts it on, with his helmet firmly in place his secret identity as Hi-Q is safe. "Come on, you know it won't do any good to just lie here, there's probably going to be a battle and you'll end up buried you know you won't like that, entombed alive. Come on, let me get you out of this, we'll find some nice dark corner to slowly rust away in. Ever so slowly Dreadwind starts to get to his feet more to stop Hi-Test going on at him than anything else. His lab coat blanket falls to the floor and he reaches up removing the gas mask to reveal his expression filled faceplate, "This won't end well, for anyone." Repugnus says, "Well, it's time to make time. So what is Hytherion, anyway? Like some kinda, magic space pixie that can do anything, or what? Seems we don't have a lot of info on the dude." Hinder appears somewhere at the edges of this fray, a datapad held delicately in her teeth. She shuffles at a slow but steady pace to keep the datapad from hitting the ground or getting damaged in her teeth as her running gait is very ... bouncy. It's probably why she's so late in arriving. "Dead mechs tell no tales, this much is true." Backfire nods to Fortress Maximus, reticles still trained on Repugnus. "Wait, you're admitting that I.. BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE know more than your entire faction combined??" Fortress Maximus says, "I wish I could tell you, Repugnus. It does look like we're at an intel disadvantage here. I hope you're almost done whatever it is that you're doing, Sandstorm. The topic is drying up between us and Backfire, and I don't think he'll settle with "I don't know" for an answer." Loadout suddenly comes back online, "Gnngh." Loadout says, "What..." Catilla says, "It seems like it's time for us to do our own investigation." Loadout says, "What in the world, why am I pointed...WHO IS HOLDING ME!?" Repugnus, rather than be intimidated by the powerful weapon, only seems to draw encouragement from it. "Well, geeze Louise, Mr. Victim, guess so! But we're not the ones who tried to make a Faustian pact or whatever the hell you were doing with that thing. How about you tell us some of what you know then maybe we'll tell what we know? Give us something to work with. Like, for instance, just how would controlling Hytherion help Galvatron? I wasn't there, see. I read the reports, but it's nowhere near as informative as being there in person..." Repugnus says, "Someone with VERY dirty hands?" Backfire scratches his head with his free hand, "Who is this Hytherion guy you're talking about?" Repugnus says, "Welp, guess this guy isn't going to be much help." It would seem that Backfire has given them a bit of information for as much as he was trying to demand it out of people. But in the fleet moments of bewilderment/amazement that he actually knows -more- than his foes for once, is when Sandstorm abruptly jumps out of his hiding spot, onto the table, and using that to get the height to lunge at the hovering Seeker. "Playtime's over idiot, time to return the toys!" Though he's trying to just get Backfire's arms pinned to his sides so he can't actually shoot Loadout at anyone before the guy wakes up fully. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Backfire with his Someone's been watching too many action movies (Grab) attack! Ion Assault Cannon suddenly comes back to life again. The shock of the override had put him into an extended reboot, given that he hasn't had it invoked ever since he had his new power source integrated into his systems. Think of it like a computer that suddenly realizes it has new hardware installed...the first time that it's actually used. And then he's suddenly aware that there is ionic power already churning through his systems, his firing chambers are building energy in them. Did a fight break out somewhere? Did he merge with an Audobot and not recall it? Is he having power problems again!? No, no all systems are still green but...that's an unfamiliar presence next to him. A quick scan confirms his suspicions a moment later. There are few things so horrifying to him as to discover a Decepticon is holding onto him, and he reacts with somewhat predictable emotion, if somewhat unpredictable methods. "Let..." The ionic power building in his barrels suddenly fades out, as if it's sucked IN to his body, like he were swallowing it up once more. "...me..." His entire form starts to vibrate ominously on Backfire's arm. "...GO!" And just like that, thick of it like one hugely swallowed internal belch that's unleashed, except this belch is made up entirely of destructive ionic power as he feeds it BACKWARDS and out his vents. It hurts, OH MAN does it hurt as sparks erupt out from every vent in the cannon's torso and force feedback through his handles and trigger, but the end result is nothing short of turning him into an excrutiatingly hot potato a surface temperature not unlike a raging inferno. Combat: Ion Assault Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ion Assault Cannon strikes Backfire with his Backfire on Backfire attack! Fortress Maximus says, "Excellent job, you've got him!" Loadout emits a noise that ALMOST sounds like a huge electronic fart. Repugnus says, "BAHAHAHA" With Dreadwind fully upright and apparently motivated, slightly Hi-Test transforms and merges with his partner, after all there's no need to risk getting killed and the extra energy boost may be needed to survive if this situation really kicks off. Dreadwind slowly trudges towards the incident to be. In a strange quirk of fate he probably knows more than anyone else what happened to Galvatron, who became Megatron and then vanished after merging with Hytherion but as always no one even noticed that he was there or bothered to ask him. Hinder skirts delicately around various and sundry objects until she's standing next to Backfire's right foot... just in time for Loadout's reaction to being the Decepticon's temporary weapon. She yelps in surprise and skitters for cover, the datapad clattering to the floor on the way. Fortress Maximus winces yet again as Backfire's comments seems to have hurt a bit of his pride. He seems to be wince often tonight, keep this up and he may end up with a perma-wince expression on his face. With Sandstorm grappling Backfire, the immediate danger to Loadout seems to have diminished greatly, at least to Fortress Maximus' estimations but another potential problem becomes apparent and the Headmaster leader quickly calls out in alarm, "Subdue him quickly! Backfire still has Loadout wielded and there's an awful lot of people here that still haven't evacuated yet!" "I'm talking about Galvatron." Backfire speaks to Repugnus, leaning forward mid-hover and mouthing the words in a loud dumb voice. "GA-LVVV-TRON." When from nowhere, a Wrecker wrestles his arms together.. snapping the primed weapon from pointing at Repugnus, lowering it's gaze to the ground below. "Fool, you've accomplished nothing.!!" he laughs, wrestling out of Sandstorm's grasp. Bringing the Ion Cannon up to bear down on him, Backfire grins. "Oh, I mispoke. The only thing you -did- accomplish is guaranteeing your UTTER ANHILATION FIRST AND FOREMOST!!" The power builds in the weapon, but the Seeker didn't trigger the response. Suddenly, it begins speaking? "Uh oh." Backfire silently mouths, as a noxious stream of ionic power is fed backwards and at none other than.. him! His hand is instantly smelted, liquid metal pours out the base of the weapon where it was held on. The Seeker jets backwards, reactively tucking his stump into the armpit of his other hand. Crashing into a display about cold forced fusion with a *CRASH*!! Repugnus makes a face when realizes that an extensive interrogation will yield nothing. "Righhhht. Gallllllvvvvatron. Dude, I already told you! He's in Hell! The Devil turned him into a Japanese schoolgirl, and you wouldn't BELIEVE the things they're doing to your boss down there!" He doesn't budge as Backfire tries to level the Ion Cannon at him, grinning almost like he wants to be shot. "D'aww. Well, now that the hostage is freed, do I get to play too?" Sit-Com is still entranced by the headset-virtual reality Television. He only stirs when he hears the crash. "What'd I miss?" he says. Eventually emerging from the wrecked table, is Backfire.. sans forearm. And the heated metal's reaction to the chemicals binded the stump into his armpit. Talk about awkward. "Okay, so I think we got off on the wrong foot here.." the Seeker croaks out, still wincing from the attack. Dreadwind eventually pushes and glooms his way through the hastily exiting scientists and ends up stood beside Fortress Maximus, he stares blankly as the Autobot assault starts, "He doesn't rush to help backfire, but just stands theer and sigh, "See i told you." He proclaims miserably, "Utterly pointless and now we're going to end up getting smashed into sheet metal by an overwhelming number of Autobots, i hope you're happy Backfire, because i'm not." "I'M MISSING A HAND, AND MY STUMP IS STUCK TO MY ARMPIT!" Backfire shouts, "DO I LOOK HAPPY??" Or did Sandstorm let go of the Seeker when he noticed Loadout coming back to 'life' and swallow up his own charge? Alas, the world will never know for certain, or really care more than the display they just got of why you don't touch the gun when he doesn't want to be touched. "Well, what can I say? You've been... disarmed." Then he leans down to pick the now released Loadout up. "You okay there little buddy?.. other than the melted Seeker goo in your orafice, that is." Ion Assault Cannon crashes to the ground unceremoniously, tipping end over end and rolling along the ground before he comes to a stop next to Sandstorm's feet. Only then does he transform and start to rise up, steam erupting from every joint in his body as his superheated metal surface starts to cool rapidly, and yes, molten seeker-arm flows out as well. "Eyyyyyugh!" He exclaims, reaching out and seizing up a big metal bin full of water, part of a Cold Fusion display, which he proceeds to pull out of its mountings and upend to pour over himself. He vanishes in a thick cloud of steam as he cools rapidly in a deafening *HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* that only gives way after a few long seconds, Loadout's voice finally filtering out a moment later, "...remind me NEVER to do that AGAIN!" The cannon splits at the muzzle and the stock, spinning in the center and unfolding into the Autobot Loadout. Repugnus skips and hops merrily towards Backfire, his face full of joyous menace. "Off on the wrong foot! Yes, yes, I suppose you could say that. Look, we'll just let you go when you tell us what you know about Galvatron and the crazy-ass moon, then we'll tell what we know. That's all you gotta do! And I swear--" He puts a hand over his fuel pump. "--on my hour you will be released unharmed." "Never do that again," Sandstorm replies with a snicker as he stands back up seeing that, other than being disgusted beyond belief, Loadout is okay. With a flick of the wrist he pulls a knife out of subspace, twirling it between his fingers. "So... any of you jackshafts still feelin' lucky? Cuz we've had enough of one armed bandit here's idiocy." Fortress Maximus rubs the bottom of his chin thoughtfully now that the situation appears to have defused itself and he's got more time to think. Dreadwind's arrival startles the Headmaster leader a bit, but he does nothing due to the lack of provocation from the newly arrived Decepticon. Instead he waves his hands a bit in a motion for people to settle down. Seeing that Loadout is being attended to by Sandstorm, the Headmaster leader begins walking forward towards Backfire with a stern expression on his face, "No one has to get smashed into sheet metal today." Once he's close enough, he crosses his arms across his chest and continues, "And you're right, this whole thing did get started off on the wrong foot. Perhaps you can tell us everything the Decepticons have found out about the Earth's moon so far." There's a glint in Fortress Maximus' red visored optics as he continues, with a sly tone, "Telling us what you know just may us help you find out what happened to Galvatron." Sly yes, but this is the simpliest trick in the book. Can Backfire possibly fall for it?! Sandstorm says, "Aaah, wadya mean no one gets smashed into sheet metal?" Fortress Maximus replies, like the pacifist wuss that he is, "Violence should always be the last resort." Powerglide says, "In a perfect world, maybe." Repugnus says, "Yes, we'll resort to that after that chump tells us what we want to know." "As if!" Backfire reacts to the Monsterbot, hovering backwards and toward Hinder. "You bafoons know nothing, you told me so yourselves! Why would I voluntarily aid you idiots!!" he croaks out, the one missing a forearm and having said arm mended to his armpit. "Everything?" Backfire looks to Fortress Maximus, a tiny smirk playing across his face. "Obviously you're the only Autobot worthy of my massive intellect at this moment. I'll bite, but you get only a sampling of our information." Motioning for Hinder to approach, Backfire grabs a blank datapad from subspace and hooks it up to the one the ferrit is carrying. Dreadwind seems unmoved by the outburst from Backfire as he stands there dejectedly, "Oh it's going to get far far worse... it always does and if that wasn't enough then i'll have to drag your lifeless shell back and explain what happened... My suffering never ends..." Dreadwind is not in the least surprised that Fortress Maximus can't or won't see him, it's the same wherever he goes even on the battlefield. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Dreadwind, watch my back.. that cowardly curr Cackle already ran off!" Dreadwind says, "It seems fine though you might want to make sure there isn't any slivers of metal in that wound, it'll cause agonising pain when you try to move it and it's probably infected." Hinder peeks out of her impromptu hiding place, sees Loadout and Sandstorm way too close for her comfort level, and slinks toward the dropped datapad to try and retrieve it. Sit-Com says, "Remember Edgar Friendly." Sandstorm rolls his optics a bit.. but Maximus seems to be getting results. So he walks over to the table he'd jumped from and puts the stuff he'd taken down back on it. He'd only moved them so he wouldn't step on something important when he used it as a launching pad. Sandstorm says, "You do realize he could totally lie to us anyways, right Maxi?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Don't remind me.. but keep your focus on the mission at hand!" Loadout is still cooling off, literally speaking, shooting a glare and then some towards Backfire's direction. If looks would kill, Loadout's would probably come in the form of a death-dealing killray of some sort emitting from his optical visor. But right now it'll have to settle for a REALLY withering glance. He then looks down and starts to...scrape any remnants of molten metal from his torso. Any lingering effects of Backfire's arm still clinging to him. "...I've never felt SO soiled in my entire existence..." "Can I get that back?" Backfire motions towards the molten metal scrapings of his arm. "No, okay. Just asking." "Ew, Seeker germs, no returns," Sit-Com says. He offers Loadout a Junkion All-Purpose Cloth to wipe off the melties with. "Mr. Clean Magic Cloths. Guaranteed to get you cleaner than the top of his head." Repugnus did notice Dreadwind, but he's mostly ignoring him at the moment because he figures that the Powermaster wouldn't be any fun to torture. No agonized screaming from him, just dull groaning and moaning. "Bleh," is all he says to Dreadwind. "Anyway, yeah, *massive* intellect, from the guy who doesn't even know what Hytherion is!" He smirks at Backfire, but really he's hoping that the Seeker will blurt out something useful to prove how smart he is. Fortress Maximus says, "I'll have Jetfire analyze the data to see if it's legitimate. If it isn't... well, expect Jazz to be sending you and the other Intel operatives on a clandestine mission." "Wait, seriously. Time out." Backfire replies to Repugnus, befuddled look on his face. "Who is this Hytherion guy you keep going on about??" When the new datapad is ready, the Seeker snatches it up and tosses it at Fortress Maximus' feet. "As agreed, a sampling of our intel. BUT, it will most likely just wet your desire for knowledge. Umm, hypothetically. ANYWAYS, once you do research the findings.. I expect full disclosure Maximus. That is the deal!" Dreadwind almost collapses as Repugnus seems to notice him for a moment and doesn't go to the effort of physically abusing him, though of course that doesn't mean that he isn't planning a surprise attack once he turns his back. Dreadwind sighs and his shoulders droop, "Giving up and telling the Autobots everything we know? We're going to be slagged for sure or at least you will, i'll just get tortured for a few millenia for not stopping you, as if i could with all these Autobots around." Hinder stops and watches Backfire make a copy of the datapad she'd been carrying, and as soon as the other is disconnected, she picks the original up again. She looks ready to turn and run, though would she be running away from the Autobots, or away from Backfire? Difficult to say. Repugnus sighs, wondering if this is what it's like to talk to Joy Behar. But, if he can't get any useful out of him, he may as well have fun with him! "Well, he's an evil alien that kidnapped Galvatron. I was lying about him being in Hell, earlier. There, we told you something useful. See? We aren't so bad!" Loadout indeed DOES take the cloth from the Junkion, which shows how fouled he feels he has been. Backfire's initial question about the melted bits just gets another glare, before he keeps wiping himself down, producing that cleaning agent again, but only managing to get some of the smudges out. "It's the best I can do." He sighs, before finally calming down and concentrating on the topic at hand. He'll have to get a new paintjob when he gets back... Sandstorm seems to have faded to the background for the time being, though he's still there watching the two Decepticons. He most certainly doesn't trust them... but seeing as Maximus is the guy with the rank, he'll play along for the time being, even if he doesn't expect it to really get anywhere they wouldn't just have found out themselves. Fortress Maximus remains stone faced as always in response to Backfire's boasting, but continues to butter things up, "I'd imagine if our efforts are fruitful, that you'd be earning a lot of glory for yourself." He may be a pacifist but he can at least be a manipulative pacifist bastard, right? Quick! Someone sign up Fortress Maximus as a politician. Once the datapad is dropped to the ground, Fortress Maximus opens up the garage compartment in his left feet and out comes Grommet. The drone wheels on over and picks up the storage device with a pair of pincers ,that emerges from its transport compartment, before handing it to the Headmaster leader. Fortress Maximus responds to the Seeker, "You'll get your data if our findings comes up with anything, Backfire." He then walks over to hand the datapad over to Loadout, "Can you see to it that Jetfire gets this, Loadout?" "Ahh, yes of course." Loadout states, taking the datapad after only a brief second's hesitation. Afterall, a -Decepticon- had touched it and all. Nonetheless, he gets over the initial hesitation and puts the datapad away into one of his storage compartments, opening a panel in his chest and placing it inside. Hinder watches the Autobots exchange the datapad, then sets her own down, securing it with one front foot. "Nono. Supposed to read it NOW." "We'll be speaking to eachother -very- soon, Autobot!" Backfire threatens.. promises? One of the two. Rising up into the air, he attempts to transform.. it doesn't end well. Getting stuck halfway, he reverts back to robot form twice before giving up. "Ugh! Decepticons, withdrawl!!" Floating towards orbit and their ship, Backfire leads the ragtag group off Monacus. Oops! Hinder looks up at Backfire and hastily picks up her datapad before they all take their leave. Sandstorm huffs, folding his arms. "Last time I go to a science fair, this turned out to be boring even -with- Decepticons making asses of themselves." "Hurry Hell-Ferret, before I depart!" Backfire stalls for Hinder. Everyone carries on with the little charade of friendliness and continues to ignore his presence, not even inviting him to take part in fake camaraderie. Backfire calls for the Decepticons to retreat and the lonely dejected Dreadwind just stares blankly, his dim optics flicker ever so slightly and then in an achingly long moment turns and gradually trudges towards the exit, fully expecting Fortress Maximus to give the order to obliterate him just as he reaches the exit. Repugnus reaches down to snatch Hinder but the ferret manages to barely be fast enough to evade his grasp. "Oh, nuts, and I was hoping for at least one Decepticon to torture." He looks up at Dreadwind, who isn't retreating very quickly, and just scowls. "Meh. I like it when they aren't already broken, you know...?" Hinder scurries to catch up with Backfire, hissing back at Repugnus once for good measure. Sit-Com watches the Decepticons flee. "Bye, screwy! See you in Saint Louie!" he says as he waves at them. "Now, did we get the 411 on that bogus moon?" Fortress Maximus waits until all the Decepticons have left before turning back around to face the other Autobots, "I know the data here likely won't be usable, but at least the Decepticons are gone and this place didn't become a warzone. As if we needed our reputation to be even worst in the eyes of the galactic community." The Headmaster leader soon notices some of the convention attendees returning again and promptly suggests, "The night's still young though, so enjoy what's left of the convention." Having said that, Fortress Maximus gives Sandstorm a sympathetic look, "Hey. Maybe you'll find a high tech proton cannon on display to cheer you up." Sandstorm abruptly turns to look over his shoulder as Maximus says that. "Wait, they have a weaponry display? Where? At least that'd make this night worthwhile!" ... Typical Wrecker. There may be one or not, but it's enough to get Sandstorm to wander off and stay out of trouble. Hopefully. Loadout mutters off to one side, rubbing his back slowly as the whole get together starts to disperse. "I'll rue the day taht switch was ever discovered..." As he too starts to wander off. Sit-Com goes back to searching for more TV displays. He's entranced by some more standard televisions that project in 3-D without the need for 3D glasses. Showing Gordon Ramsay in all his cussing, 3-D glory. Repugnus grins at Fortress Maximus. "Ooh, he gets a Christmas present. What about me? Any new torture implements been invented lately? Or maybe just something really nasty and disgusting, the way I like it!"